


Rolling in the Hay

by ScorpioSkies



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSkies/pseuds/ScorpioSkies
Summary: Nora and Danse enjoy some time alone in their favourite barn.





	Rolling in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my very first time writing smut so I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always very appreciated and thank you for stopping by!

The air was warm and balmy as Nora made her way towards the barn behind the house, the stars slowly glimmering into existence as dusk turned to evening. Danse had left the doors and windows wide open to keep cool, and she could hear music from his radio carrying across the quiet. 

 

When she reached the doorway she paused, a smirk curving her lips. Danse had his back to her, completely engrossed in power armour maintenance as per usual. She watched the flex of his biceps as he replaced one of the pauldrons, the muscles of his back rippling as he worked. 

 

He'd peeled the jumpsuit down to his waist and knotted the sleeves into a belt, the T-shirt he usually wore beneath discarded to one side. Her expression softened as she counted the familiar scars that marred his skin, recalling the night he'd allowed her to trace them with her finger and ask about each one. All to make her feel better about the monstrous burn that tracked along her spine. 

 

She shook herself from the memory to get into character, balancing the tray she carried on one hand so she could place the other on a canted hip, adopting a toothy smile that emulated the Nuka-Girl on the billboards. Or so she hoped. 

 

“Knock-knock!” 

 

Danse turned sharply, still holding the wrench in his hand, and she had the pleasure of watching his expression morph from stoic to surprised to smoldering. If possible Nora felt her grin grow wider, puffing up with confidence. 

 

It was easy to feel beautiful when he looked at her like that, the hunger in his smile and love in his eyes. Yep. Her skimpy cowgirl aesthetic had definitely worked its magic. 

 

Enjoying the game perhaps a little too much, she deliberately looked from him to the two bottles she'd set on the tray, and then back again. Her smile and voice turned sultry. “Thirsty, soldier?” 

 

Danse’s lips twitched as he set the wrench aside and grabbed a rag to wipe his hands. “Yes ma'am.” 

 

Nora put extra swing in her hips as she sashayed across the room, managing to keep her pout and pose. She paused in front of him, her eyes drinking him in from head to toe as he stood to attention, eyes sparkling with amusement. 

 

“Feeling hot, soldier?” 

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

A shiver ran down her spine at his deep, husky tone. Oh yeah, he knew how to play sexy now they were confident around each other. And damn if he couldn't make her knees go weak with a word. 

 

“Then maybe we should go someplace cooler to enjoy these drinks and get more… Comfortable.”  

 

Danse hummed, stepping closer to trail one calloused hand along her side, his fingers warm on her bare skin. 

 

She'd loosely knotted her blouse into a bustier and donned the shortest shorts she owned for this performance, along with her favourite cowgirl boots. The ensemble always had an effect on him, and today was definitely no exception. 

 

He gestured to the stairs leading to their favourite hayloft. “Ladies first.” 

 

She winked as she obliged, putting extra strut in her step and shifting the tray into both hands. Danse followed close behind, no doubt enjoying every step she took. 

 

They passed the spare haybales and crates of supplies stowed up there, making for their own private little getaway at the front of the barn where two sleeping bags lay atop a cushy layer of hay. 

 

The window was open, allowing a breathtaking view of the stars above and the settlement below. But what caught Nora's eye were the handcuffs and oil already set out, the lamp above already lit. 

 

“Looks like you knew I was coming,” she purred, turning to face him. Danse took the tray from her hands and set it to one side. It still warmed her heart that she was one of the few things he'd willingly choose over snack cakes. 

 

He stepped closer, leaning down as he cupped her face in both hands. “I had a feeling you might be thirsty, too…” 

 

His lips pressed gently to hers and she reciprocated, slipping her arms around his neck and pressing herself flush against him. 

 

One of his hands stroked into her hair while the other followed the curve of her neck to her shoulder, slipping the blouse away. 

 

“Shall we?” Nora whispered, her lips brushing his. 

 

“Yes…” Danse deepened the kiss, his hands trailing down her back and then to her hips. 

 

Likewise Nora stroked her palms across the planes of his chest, fingers tracing each familiar scar before she lightly pinched his nipples. He grabbed her ass in response and she jumped, giggling breathlessly as he began trailing kisses along her jaw and down her throat. 

 

She combed her fingers through his hair and hummed, revelling in his attention. He sucked at the curve of her neck and she gasped, turning to nuzzle his cheek. “I’d better lie down before I swoon.” 

 

Danse planted another kiss before straightening up, his fingers trailing up her back to slip under her blouse. Heat followed his touch and Nora couldn’t help but press herself closer, suddenly eager to rip off her clothes and his jumpsuit so there was nothing between them. 

 

But he released his hold and stepped back, gesturing to the sleeping bags. Practically shivering in anticipation, Nora kicked off her boots and lay down, watching as he neatly set his own boots to one side. 

 

Nora watched him with a coy smile, and when he looked to her again she was sitting up, beckoning him with a finger. Danse lowered himself to his hands and knees, moving over her until their lips met again. 

 

Nora cupped his face as she deepened the kiss, her thumbs lightly stroking over the rough stubble of his cheeks before her hands trailed down to his shoulders. They took their time, a breathy sigh escaping Danse’s lips as Nora trailed kisses along his jaw and down his throat. 

 

She felt one of his hands press gently against her shoulder, his touch hot through her blouse. Nora obliged, slowly reclining on the sleeping bag beneath his smouldering eyes. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” 

 

“Look who’s talking,” she whispered back. 

 

Danse leaned in and began to lavish her with kisses of his own, trailing open mouthed kisses along her throat, down her collarbone and chest. 

 

She watched through her lashes as he kissed her breast through the fabric -- and then laved her with his tongue. She crooned, leaning her head back as his hands caressed her stomach, fingers tracing warm patterns as they reached for the loose knot holding her blouse in place. 

 

Her eyelids fluttered closed as he peeled the fabric away, and then she felt the warmth of his mouth as he sucked her nipple, tongue swirling as hands began to knead her breasts. Her back arched, her breaths coming in soft gasps and whispers of his name. 

 

As he turned his attention to her other breast, Nora ran her fingers through his hair, its thick, coarse texture familiar to her touch. As he lavished attention to one nipple his fingers toyed with the other. He alternated between them until Nora was flushed and trembling, grinding against him to feel the friction. 

 

He kissed each nipple a final time before he kissed her lips. 

 

“Are you ready?”      

 

“Mm.” She nodded, another shiver running through her as he trailed his fingers down, over her chest, between her breasts and over her stomach before slipping his fingers into her shorts. She gasped, bucking when his finger stroked over her clit. 

 

He smiled, kissing her cheek as he removed his hand. In the light of the lantern his fingers glistened. His own breaths were coming faster now, and when she rested her hand over his heart she could feel its quick beat. 

 

Danse pulled away, working the button of her shorts open before easing them off with her panties. Even though the night was warm, the air still felt cool -- though all thoughts of that fled when she felt his finger stroke between her lips. She gasped when he slipped it inside her and felt his thumb on her clit, beginning to rub in slow circles that had her whining, pushing against him for more. 

 

She could feel the tension building, working into a knot that when unravelled would unravel her with it. He slipped in a second finger and she felt herself contract around him. God it felt good -- but she wanted more. Wanted him. 

 

“Danse…” 

 

He pulled his hand away, and as she processed the sudden empty feeling the edge began to fade, allowing her to catch her breath and sit up in time to see him step from the jumpsuit, his cock hard and flushed, already leaking pre-come. 

 

He stroked himself as he looked at her, voice husky as he asked; “Where do you want me?” 

 

“Think it’s your turn to be lying down, big guy,” she panted, patting the sleeping bag next to hers. 

 

He obliged, laying down beside her. Nora took a moment to kiss him again before pulling away, gently taking his cock in her hand and giving it a few firm strokes that had Danse bucking, breath hissing between his teeth. She leaned down to run her tongue from base to tip and he whined -- god was it ever a beautiful sound. 

 

“ _Nora_ …” his voice was cracked, but the urgency clear. 

 

She straddled his hips, guiding his cock to her entrance before slowly seating herself, splaying her hands against his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed, a breathy exhale escaping her lips as Danse inhaled sharply. 

 

They fit so perfectly, so easily together. She felt full, complete with him. 

 

Beneath her he was trembling with the effort of self-restraint, but he wouldn't move until she was ready. His hands stroked her thighs, and when she peered through her lashes, saw the way he looked at her… 

 

Nora began to move, easing herself into a rhythm that Danse began to follow, his hips rising to meet her. The tension and fire rekindled in the pit of her stomach as she rolled her hips, seeking the friction she desperately needed. Danse bucked, gripping her thighs as he watched her through his lashes, lips slightly parted as he panted. 

 

She moved just so and his eyes fluttered closed, a rumble vibrating through his chest. 

 

The pressure was growing and she sped up, gasping when Danse began moving faster, harder beneath her. His grip was near bruising but she didn’t care, because after all they’d been through, this felt real and right. The pressure grew, rising to a crescendo that exploded like starburst. 

 

Ecstasy stole her breath away as she came. 

 

“ _Danse_!” 

 

He held her in place, thrusting as he chased his own release. His hips stuttered as he came, crying out her name. 

 

Spent and sated, Nora leaned forwards, planting a trail of kisses along his abs, over his chest until her lips met his. She rolled off of him onto a sleeping bag and sighed, snuggling up to him with her head on his chest. Danse’s arm wrapped around her, a warm and comforting weight. He kissed the top of her head. 

 

“You alright?” 

 

“Perfect,” she murmured, her eyes drifting shut. “You?” 

 

“Perfect.” 

 


End file.
